Rebelion
by The wings of freedom
Summary: The kits will take away their clans future, and will be taught by a rogue .first in the new beginning series.
1. Chapter 1

_prologue _

_four cats sat around a pool. the first one stepped forward. he was a ginger tom ,his name was firestar. he bent down and touched his nose to the pool .a golden tom and a white she cat appeared in the pool._

_another tom stepped forward he was white with black paws. his name was blackstar . he touched his nose to the pool a black she cat and a Grey tom appeared in the pool. _

_yet another tom stepped forward . he was a light brown tabby. his name was onestar he touched his nose to the pool a brown tom and a Grey she cat appeared in the pool._

_a blue Grey she cat stepped forward. her name was mistystar, she touched her nose to the pool a sliver she cat and a Grey tom as she stepped back she said:May the prophecy begin._

_before the paw has been bestowed, the youngest of each clan shall be the moons seven eight nine and ten, the old shall fall, the young shall rise and nothing will ever be the same again._


	2. Thunderclan-lightningclan

**I don't own warriors!.**

**Frostkit sat, glaring at Lionstar.  
Her, Lightningkit, and hazelkit should all be apprentices by now!  
Its unfair! he has never even done a ceremony and hes on his ninth life!  
"Pssssssssssssssssssssst! Frostkit come here!" It was Lightningkit, "what  
is it now?" Asked Frostkit.  
"Come on! behind the nursery".He responded.  
Groaning, she followed him to behind the nursery, he was already  
there.  
"I say that we should go to the unclaimed territory and make our own  
clan, I would lead it and it would be called lightningclan!"  
"Why? How? How would we survive if we don't know how to hunt?"  
"There is a way Frostkit, I know there is."Lightningkit's eyes were dark,  
and Frostkit knew that they would leave, no matter what she said.  
**Hazelkit**, her brother, was not there anymore.  
"F**


	3. shadowclan-nightclan

I do not own warriors!  
_~I do not own warriors!~_  
Nightkit scratched at the pine furiously. She had sneaked out of camp just so that she could be alone and away from the elder who called her a kit, then purred with amusement when she hissed at her.  
_I am NOT a kit! I am nine moons old and my father has been training me in secret for three moons!_  
But then she had an idea, an idea so amazing that everyone would love it!  
She ran back to camp.

Duskkit! Duskkit follow me! The gray tom jumped and spun around from where he was playing with Icekit.  
What! he said, scrambling away from him.  
Nightkit then told him of her plans.  
He said yes without a thought.  
As did Icekit.  
Well come on! Nightkit said as she ran out of camp.

_But is this really a good idea?_


	4. WindClan-Breezeclan

**i_do_not_own_warriors!**

Breezekit sat and stared over the could barely see it from here.

He longed to be out there,running over the moor like everyone else in the isn't it? a quavering voice said from behind turned around surprised,only to see that it was skykit, his sister.I've always wanted to be out there,with the wind in my face,blowing my fur back,the birds circling overhead skykit said softly,tilting her head back to stare longingly at the know that you will give anything,even your life for your be free,free as a turned her head to look at breezekit is that how you feel? to know that you will give anything for your clan?.Yes, breezekit we will never have those since our parents died ashstar has never seen us,never even looked at would think that she would notice us,seeing that we are her sons kits he added bitterly.

_perhaps.. perhaps we should make our own clan. but who would lead?_

Skykit? he said turning to should make our own clan,would you lead it?No. Skykit said quietly. You should lead it . You would be breezestar of BreezeClan!

he looked at her for a long moment then he took a deep a deep .

Skykit smiled, and slipped out of camp, breezekit followed her, out onto the moor.

**i will update as soon as i can!(tomorrow)**


	5. RiverClan-StreamClan

**i_do_not_own_warriors!_+_+_**

_~chapter one~_

Streamkit dipped her paw into the stream that ran through camp,catching a fish as she as she did so._we should make our own clan!a clan where everything is fair._Great catch!a voice said from behind her.

Streamkit turned around,the fish in her was do you want?she groaned annoyed,but she didn't let him respond instead

she told him her amazing idea and finished with "and you will be my deputy!"

Rainkit stared at her for a moment then said:okay

Streamkit jumped up and ran out of camp.

rainkit stared for a moment,then ran after her.

**lightningkits pov next! 83 people did not review!  
**


	6. Lionstars son

**I_do_not_own_warriors!**

Lightningkit ran out of camp,wait for us! Frostkit called from behind him.

Lightningkit paused, to wait for his friends.

As they ran out into the forest, a breath of air touched his whiskers, and he stoppped short.

Lightningkit stared into the forest, it was huge, and beautiful.

Dozens of scents came from the forest, and he loved them all.

What are you _kits _doing out here? Lightningkit spun around to see that Lionstar was right behind them!

RUN! Frostkit yowled, They turned and fled.

_Why am I running from my leader? I've known him since I was kitted! Because hes my father, that's why._But he kept running, and did not look back.

Perhaps they would survive, perhaps not.

**Next time will have nightkit and duskkit escape!**


	7. Nights passing

Nightkit ran through the pines, with her friends behind her until she reached the border.

That was when she paused, and wondered why they ran away.

But she hardened her gaze and went on, outside of shadowclan.

She ran, never stopping, until a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Why are you here?"

"To make our own clan, and why are _you_ here?" Nightkit said, spinning around.

To her eyes, there was just a little light brown kit.

But then a golden tom, and a white she kit came out of the bushes.

The golden tom stepped forward, and said,"Why are you trespassing on Lightningclan territory?"

Nightkits eyes were wide with shock, and she said,"Forgive me for asking, but, how old are you?"

"Seven moons."

"Let us go to the moon pool, _Lightningclan_."

"Very well then, _kits_."

They passed though the "lightningclan" territory to the moon pool.


End file.
